


call me 'koutarou'

by aikaashi



Series: should never happen [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikaashi/pseuds/aikaashi
Summary: "Keiiijiiii!!!!!" Akaashi was engulfed by Bokuto's hug the moment he opened the door. It didn't last though because it seems Snuffles wanted to be hugged too, "Oooh our Snuffles has gotten so big already!""He is well fed after all." Akaashi bragged and Bokuto just ruffled his locks.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: should never happen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	call me 'koutarou'

Akaashi stared at his wall paper and giggled. It was a picture of Bokuto licking his dog's face that he took when they were out for a stroll in the park. Akaashi's dog was licking his face when Bokuto suddenly asked if he can lick Akaashi's face too. And of course, he was harshly denied.

"Bokuto-san, are you a dog?"

"But I want to lick your face too Keiji!" 

"You're not a dog."

"People lick other people t–" Bokuto wasn't able to finish his sentence because Akaashi shoved his hand on Bokuto's face. Bokuto howled with laughter as he watched Akaashi's face turn crimson.

"Shut up, Bokuto-san." Akaashi's dog stared at them cluelessly until Bokuto picked him up.

"Snuffles, can I lick you?" Bokuto cooed. Snuffles barked.

"Stop calling him Snuffles." 

"But he won't answer unless we call him Snuffles!"

Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

"Keiji," Bokuto called in a serious face. "I'm gonna prove to you that people can lick other beings too." 

"Wha–" Akaashi's eyes widened when Bokuto started licking Snuffles in the face. He was glad he bathed him before they left the house. "Bokuto-san..."

But Bokuto isn't stopping and soon, Akaashi started laughing too. He took out his phone and snapped a picture for memories.

Memories. Sounds nice.

"Arf!" Snuffles barked that made Akaashi snap out of his reverie. He lifted his dog and rested him on his lap. He's gotten really big now.

"You want to see him too?" Snuffles barked again. Akaashi looked at their wall clock. It's almost time. Akaashi continued to play with snuffles.

Minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Snuffles jumped off his lap and immediately ran towards the it. He was wagging his tail as he waited for Akaashi, "Coming!"

"Keiiijiiii!!!!!" Akaashi was engulfed by Bokuto's hug the moment he opened the door. It didn't last though because it seems Snuffles wanted to be hugged too, "Oooh our Snuffles has gotten so big already!"

"He is well fed after all." Akaashi bragged and Bokuto just ruffled his locks. Bokuto walked to the kitchen like he owns the house and Akaashi can't help but smile. The taller male sat at the kitchen table and clasped his hands together. He looked constipated suddenly, the air confidence leaving him in a blink. "Ohmygod Keiji I don't think I can do this."

"Do what Bokuto-san?"

"You know the–" Bokuto stopped mid sentence to glare at Akaashi with his gold eyes, "I said you should really start calling me Koutarou now. I've been insisting for years now."

"'Bokuto-san' just kinda rolls off the tongue. It's hard to adjust."

"Aghaashi rolls off the tongue too but I really like calling you Keiji more. And besides," Bokuto tilted his head and crossed his arms, "There will be two Bokuto-san now."

The small smile faded off Akaashi's lips, "Oh right."

"Michi said there's an emergency meeting in their company so she can't go today. She said she trusts Keiji's taste with suits and dresses anyway." Bokuto chuckled, "I can't believe I'm really marrying her, Keiji."

"Well you should really believe it now." Akaashi smiled at his best friend despite the small pang in his chest, "Congratulations, Koutarou."


End file.
